If Only
by SwordSlayer
Summary: She was the cold-hearted Princess of the Fire Nation. She was the adopted daughter of nobility. Morals and worlds clash as these two meet. One questions their duty; one questions their feelings. AzulaxOC. Yuri first attempt
1. Chapter 1

well, hiya! I've been working on this as well as Foreign Exchange. It's been a while and after a period of writer's block, and other such obstacles, I was able to return to this. Sorry for my delay's. I decided to post this up before the next chapter of Foreign Exchange, because I'm still tweaking and editing (I'm trying to spare you guys my grammatical errors and such) so it'll be a few more days I believe. Sorry again, but here's an idea i've been working on. I'm not sure whether or not to actually develop this. I'm about on the third chapter or so on this and still wondering where this will end up. Tell me what you think, some feedback is always nice.

_SwordSlayer

* * *

_

(pronunciation of names)

**(notes to be answered at the end)**

_Emphasized words or thoughts_

**Author's notes

* * *

**

Light and dark. Hot and cold. Fire and water. Opposites as different as day and night, but are they really that different? One is believed to be a symbol for destruction and pain. The other, the epitome of creation and healing. Yet, they coincide with one another, bringing balance to the world that is as harmonious as the sweetest of melodies.

--

We met at the Fire Academy of Girls, where most nobility send their girls for schooling. She was the highest of the high: Princess of the Fire Nation. It was silly of me to believe that we could be friends, me, an adopted daughter of some noble family that paled in comparison to Fire Nation royalty. Yet here I was, standing beside her in class, wondering if she is as cold as people had said.

"My life I give to my country,  
With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai,  
And our forefathers before him,  
And with my mind I seek ways to better my country,  
And with my feet may our march to civilization continue."

We took our seats after reciting our nation's oath; to which I wonder if it is legit. We never had an oath under Fire Lord Azulon, from what I remember anyway. I shrug off the unimportant thoughts as I glance to my right, noticing how elegant Azula's script is, as is expected of someone of her stature. I mean, have you ever heard of royalty having sloppy handwriting? Ha!

"Saiya (Sigh YAH)! Pay attention!" I was snapped from my inner musings as Ms. Kawn barked, sending her harsh glare my way. I sat ramrod straight, eyes wide as a dragon moose caught in the path of a firebomb.

"Yes ma'am." I managed to get out before she returned to her lesson. I heard a soft giggle and turned to realize it was the Princess herself. She glanced in my direction, laughter shining in her eyes before she stopped herself. The laughter that was present a moment before was shrouded over with indifference as she returned to her work. So she isn't as heartless as she is portrayed. Interesting.

The gong sounded, notifying the school of the end of class hours later. We stood and customarily recited the oath before departing. Ah, lunchtime; I was _starving_! I looked over to ask her something only to realize she was long gone. I let out a sigh before making my own exit, wondering when I would work up the courage to actually talk to her.

As I made my way toward my dorm room to drop off my things, I thought over the character that was Princess Azula. She is as beautiful and graceful as many said--I've known this for the years attending the Academy but never had seen her up close until this year. She is also said to be as ruthless in her bending as she is in her personality. She would not hesitate to cut you down and put you in your place and I shuddered at the memory of her slicing through people in the years past.

If I had believed these things about her, I would not be wishing to become her friend. Most steer away from her except two: Ty Lee and Mai. Ty Lee is the energetic acrobat of the school and Mai, well, people say she's about as emotionally active as a rock. Which, in and of itself, is a cruel thing to say, but I admit that I have never seen her show much emotion rather than boredom. But these two opposites have been Azula's best friends for as long as I can remember. When they are not in class, they are hanging around talking off by themselves in the courtyard--they were never seen in the cafeteria for long other than to get their food.

Now, I must be coming off as a stalker, but I'm not. I am merely observant and can you blame me? If you had the opportunity to observe the princess of your nation, wouldn't you be curious as to what she is really like? I know I am and I'm not afraid to admit it.

I entered my dorm to see my roommate just leaving. I smiled at her, one of my only friends in this overbearing place.

"Saiya! I was just about to look for you. Join me for lunch?" Miyako (MEE yah koh), the shyest of my friends, questioned as she paused at the room's entrance.

"Of course. I'll meet you at the usual spot near the rose bush, okay?" She nodded at my words and let me pass as she continued her way out the dormitory. As I made my inside, I noticed something was off in the room the moment I walked in. I glanced around, trying to decipher the difference in the atmosphere.

My eyes finally fell upon a blazer laying upon my roommate's bed. Normally, I would think nothing of it, yet the size of the blazer is what drew my attention; it was tailored to someone much taller than Miyako or myself. I let a smile grace my lips at the thought of what the forgotten blazer indicated, leaving it alone for the time being.

Those thoughts aside, I left my things and made my way towards the cafeteria, no longer able to fight off my hunger. In my haste to quell my hunger, I bumped into someone as I rounded the corner, sending myself and my victim to the floor.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Here let me-" I had stood up quickly to help whomever I sent to the floor up only to have my words die on my lips. There, sitting on the floor shaking off the fall was none other than Princess Azula. Why oh why did I have to rush?! I inwardly cursed myself as I helped her up. "My sincerest apologies, Princess." I muttered the words from years of etiquette.

She gazed at me once she stood up completely, standing a good few inches taller than myself. She looked me up and down, recognizing me from class obviously before she turned to walk around me without so much as a word. I let out a nervous sigh as I continued on my way as well. Smooth Saiya, just smooth. **AN: A little cliché I know, but I couldn't resist it. **

--

I happily made my way towards the rose bush with a tray full of food. Some would say that I was a heavy eater, but I could not help it if my stomach was not satisfied with such small portions. And who are they to complain? With my high metabolism and intense training regime, I stayed in more than top shape. So there!

I saw my usual group of Miyako and Fei Yen (Fay YEN) enjoying a much smaller portion of the same meal I carried. They waved me over when they caught sight of me and I smiled and picked up my pace. I was almost to them when I heard loud yells from my left. I glanced over in that direction as I placed my food down.

Two of the upperclassmen--we were but 2nd year students **(1)**--seemed to be in a heated, no pun intended, argument over something or another. I turned back to my friends, ignoring the scene that did not require my attention. I happily began to dig into my meal, enjoying today's lamb and stew with gusto.

"So what do you think that was about?" Fei Yen questioned when the yelling stopped. She always managed to poke into other's business, as was how her cahracter just was: energetic and nosey at the same time. It can be a bit annoying, but enjoyable at the same time.

"Nothing that concerns us that's for sure." I muttered around a bite of lamb. "You really should stop being so nosey Fei, it's 'unbecoming of a lady'." Miyako burst into laughter at my imitation of Fei Yen's father. A smile graced my lips as a breath of fire came out of my irked companion. "I'm just kidding, Fei."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But still," she shuddered a little, "it's creepy how good an impression you can do." We all laughed by this point and continued eating.

"So what are your plans after lunch, Sai? You always manage to escape us once your belly is satisfied." I heard the curiosity as well as amusement in her voice as she emptied her tray in the convenient trash can near us.

"I tell you where I go everyday, yet you still ask? Well, I'll say it again: I am going to train off the lunch I eat before going back to the dorm to shower before next class. Same as always." The two shared a glance, obviously not believing my words before letting it slide.

"Whatever you say, Sai."

--

I didn't lie when I said I go to train after lunch. I really do train in the dojo so I don't know why they suspect I don't. They have never come looking for me so their suspicion is misplaced. I shrugged it off as I went through the basic katas of my bending.

I felt at peace whenever I bend. I could tune out the world around me and focus on the inner power running through me and flowing gently as I progressed. With each step, each new motion I was able to manipulate my inner power and feel more at balance. I smiled as I finished the katas and a sense of oneness came over me.

Soft clapping disrupted my thoughts as I turned to the entrance of the dojo, eyes widening as they had this morning.

"Very impressive. Not many benders our age are able to pull off the katas as fluidly as you do." the newcomer declared as she stepped into the room. "Mind if I join you?"

All I could do as nod numbly as she came to take her position to my left. She smiled at me before she closed her eyes and began her own training. Not one to be left behind, I followed her movements through the rest of lunch.

We did some sparring before we parted ways and she commented on my form, sounding generally sincere with her words, she asked to train again with me tomorrow. Again, I just nodded mutely and without another word, she left. I sighed at my lack of words but made my way to my room none-the-less.

After a quick but pleasant shower, I made it to class with time to spare. Glancing around the room, I noticed that half the class was not hear yet. Looking around further, I noticed Azula sitting at her desk reading. I made my way over and took my seat next to her, not wanting to break her concentration. I quietly gathered my things for today's lesson as she continued on reading. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her glancing my way every now and again, which made a small smile appear on my lips.

"Class, stand." I heard Ms. Kwan announce as class began once again. Everyone scrambled to their seats for the reciting of our oath before class. I saw Azula glance at me, a smile on her own face before we began reciting. This year wasn't so bad.

* * *

**1. **girls are in their 2nd year at the academy, which is kind of like their sophomore year in high school if you will. The school is broken up into 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year, and 4th year. There is also the middle school connected by a small bridge from a smaller island. The middle school is directed in the same matter, but only going up to 3rd year (6th grade through 8th like in normal schools). The Academy itself, as a whole, is located near fire island I guess. The series wasn't all that clear so this is my take on the school.

On another note, I did notice that Miyako and Fei Yen's names are kind of similar to Ty Lee and Mai, in a way. That was actually unintentional. I had troubles with names so I searched them at random and picked the ones I felt more comfortable with. They are minor characters so they won't be appearing much after I get the story going. Sorry if you feel that I had planned them to be like MAi and Ty Lee because that was not my intention.


	2. Chapter 2

So how have my readers been? I know it had been a LONG time, and that is an understatement, since I have last uploaded. I have the next chapter of Impossibilities typed up and in the process of finishing my editing for Foreign Exchange. I just got back into the routine of things so I am hoping to start updating more regularly, if my schedule allows. Hope you enjoy this.

_SwordSlayer_

* * *

(Pronunciation of names)

**(Notes to be answered at the end)**

_Emphasized words, thoughts, or letters_

**Author's notes**

Meeting her at lunch was a continuing pattern it seemed and I was glad for it. I was finally able to talk to her and actually know her as the person she really is, not as how people thought she was. Initially, I was shy to talk but as she started the conversations, I was more than obligated to respond. From there, I would like to say our friendship had finally formed.

Today was different, however, for she wasn't in class that morning. A bit curious as to what happened, I sought out Ty Lee and Mai, only to realize they were gone as well. Strange. I let it slide; obviously something more important had come up. She is princess after all so she must have been summoned.

I entered my dorm only to stop in my tracks. Wonderful. I chuckled softly as the two in the room broke apart, matching blushes adorning their cheeks. Hmm, to embarrass them further or to let them get away with this one? A mischievous smile adorned my lips as they began to sweat from anticipation of what I would do.

"Well, well. So I was right after all, eh Miya. But I am surprised that it turned out to be Fei Yen." My smile grew with their blushes and I chuckled once more. "Relax girls, I'm not going to do anything to you guys, though I wish you actually told me rather than have me find out by walking into your make-out session. Honestly." Though my words betrayed my sadness at not being told, amusement won out. They relaxed visibly and stood to address me.

"Sorry Sai. I didn't actually know how to tell you or how you would react. I was scared of losing your friendship." I noticed Fei nodding behind her and I smiled to reassure them.

"Well, now you know my reaction, want to tell me now?" They both laughed and enveloped me into a hug.

"You don't know how terrified I was when that door opened. I was about to pee my pants when I saw you standing there Sai!" Fei declared in her dramatic nature which earned a chuckle from us.

"You better be glad you didn't or else I wouldn't have let you on my bed anymore." Miya pretended to sound serious but the smile threatening to overcome her face drew more laughter from us. "Oh! That out of the way, someone left this for you, Sai. I didn't open it nor do I know who it's from." I raised a delicate eyebrow at the scroll placed into my hands.

"We'll leave you to your letter. Meet us at the usual place for lunch, okay?" I nodded at Fei's words and didn't notice the click of the door closing behind them; I was too busy staring at the royal seal on the scroll to notice. I broke it and instantly recognized my name written in the elegant script that I was all too familiar with.

_Saiya,_

_Sorry that I did not get a chance to deliver this to you personally. The order came so abruptly that I didn't get a chance to meet with you. _

_A messenger hawk came last night with orders for me to return to the palace. Apparently, my help is needed for the war and Ty Lee and Mai have been employed to accompany me. I would have requested you, but I don't want you to be involved in the war. _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, so suddenly. I'll try my best to return soon, though I doubt I can. I was actually looking forward to this year after meeting you. I hope you enjoy this year and I apologize again for not telling you this in person. _

_-Az_

I stared blankly at these words. She's going to be in the war? I let out a sigh; of course, she is the Princess. She has to obey the orders of her father. I folded up the letter and stashed it away in my box of secrets-I could not think of a better name for it-and got up for lunch. This year wasn't so bad.

-3 years later-

"Saiya! Saiya!" I heard an excited yell as I turned around. I was suddenly tackled by two shorter women causing me to drop my belongings to keep us standing. I chuckled as I recognized the hairstyles of my best friends. I pulled apart from them to see how they have changed since the last time I had seen them 4 months ago.

Miyako had grown out her hair, it coming to rest at her waist in a black braid. Her amber eyes were hidden behind her delicate glasses that she has had for as long as I could remember. She was dressed in fire nation casual wear, appropriate for a woman of her class.

Fei Yen, on the other hand, had her hair cut short, resting at her shoulder blades it seemed but it was pulled back into a ponytail. Her amber eyes danced with unconcealed happiness as she bounced in place, garbed in clothing similar to Miya's.

I mentally took in my appearance as well to complete this new image of the three of us. I had grown out my hair as well, it resting close to the tops of my thighs in a long wave of dark and light brown. They had always been amazed at my mixture of hair and I was embarrassed by their fawning over it. They're going to have fun now that it is vastly longer than before.

I had always been different if my eyes were any indication of that. I didn't have the trademark fire nation amber like everyone else; I had inherited a deep purple that set me apart from everyone else. This made sense since I did not have amber eyes or black hair like my "parents." I pushed aside bittersweet memories as I came back to reality.

"It's been so long. How have you guys been?" I questioned, noting their interlocked hands with another, knowing smile.

"Really good actually!" Fei answered excitedly. She raised their hands with a large smile plastered onto her face. "We are still together and growing strong." Miya nodded in agreement; though I could see her excitement clearly, it wasn't as prominent as Fei's.

"That's great news to hear. I must know though, what are you guys doing here?" We were at a fire nation naval base. Well, in the city just outside of it actually. This hardly seemed like the kind of place they would be.

"We are here because we heard form a little birdie that you would be arriving here. But the question is why are _you_ here at a naval base?" Fei stated, eying me skeptically. I held up a scroll with a small smile.

"I've been summoned it seems. I am apparently recruited to help out in the war by the looks of the insignia. It's from the Fire Lord himself it seems. Official seal and what not." They let out a gasp and rushed to hug me tightly.

"Sai! You can't be serious! You, in the war? You'll get killed!" was Fei's distressed words, and by the sounds of it, she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not going to be directly in the war, at least I don't think. It never said anything about being in the front lines. It just told me to meet here for my orders." I reassured them but they held strong.

"Please be careful, even if you aren't in direct fire." Miya looked up at me, tears in her eyes as well. I patted them both on the head as we pulled apart.

"No worries. You guys have seen my bending at testing last year. I was told I've one of the best the Academy has seen, only second to the Princess herself. I'll do fine." They reluctantly let it go as we conversed in the time before my superior came.

"Miss Saiya." came a female voice, interrupting our conversation. "I have been sent to escort you to the ship." We all turned, surprise written on our faces as we caught sight of the smiling figure before us.

"Ty Lee?" I questioned as the still smiling girl walked the rest of the way to us. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're the one who sent my orders."

"Of course not silly, but I do know who sent it. Come on, you don't want to keep her waiting. She gets irritable when her plans are delayed." Ty Lee pulled on my arm and I almost didn't get a chance to grab my things.

"She?" I questioned only to be ignored. I looked back at my friends as I was dragged off, struggling to keep up with the acrobat. "Uh, bye guys, sorry I have to leave so suddenly!" They waved goodbye, solemn expressions on their faces as I watched them disappear from view. "What do you mean by she?" I turned to Ty Lee, who had let go of my hand and walked at a normal pace.

"Just that: the person who sent your orders is a girl. Silly Saiya, I would think you figured it out by now." I stopped right there, my mind making the connection finally.

"Azula sent for me?" I questioned softly as Ty Lee stopped as well.

"Bingo! Not let's go! I wasn't kidding about her irritability." She once again pulled me along, this time I didn't protest.

We came upon a fire nation ship not much later. I vaguely noticed the soldiers walking across the deck or the ones carrying supplies up the ramp. I numbly followed Ty Lee as she dragged me inside the ship, down the hallways to the door I assumed was the Captain's cabin.

Ty Lee knocked excitedly and I felt a pang of longing as I remembered Fei Yen's attitude. I guess I will be in direct fire of the front lines if I'll be serving the princess herself. A brisk "come in" was heard and Ty Lee ushered me inside before closing the door behind me. She's leaving me alone, wonderful. I looked up, meeting the eyes I hadn't seen for 3 years.

"Princess Azula, I humbly thank you for this opportunity to serve the fire nation." I bowed low, as I had been trained, remaining bowed until she commanded otherwise. I stared at my feet, wondering how much she has changed since I have last seen her.

"Stand up. There isn't much need for formalities here since we are alone." She told me softly and I stood up, drinking in her appearance. She was a bit taller than I remembered and she filled out nicely, from what I could see under her armor that is. Her hair remained similar to what it was: short and pulled back with bangs framing her face to her chin.

Her eyes were different. Though they still held the mischievous glint that I had gotten used to, they appeared more reserved, as if she was not supposed to betray her emotions. She stood with straight, regal posture and I wondered if she was comfortable standing like that.

"May I asked why you have summoned me here?" I questioned, not being able to fight off my formal training. She shook her head before taking a seat behind her desk.

"I have been sent on a mission by the Fire Lord himself," I detected a hint of bitterness when she mentioned the Fire Lord, "to invade Ba Sing Se. I need only the best to come with me. You are one of those individuals. It has been brought to my attention that you graduated the academy with top honors as well as recommendations by most of the fire bending masters there to continue on with your bending. Is that correct?" She looked up, meeting my eyes as she finished her explanation, her silence an indication for me to answer.

"Yes, that is correct, Princess." I mentally growled at myself for being so formal. "I was recommended to continue my teachings, but I was unaware that I should serve in the military. Am I really what is best suited for this mission?" I dropped formalities as I stepped closer to where I was on the other side of her desk.

"You are, actually. We have history together and I know what you are capable of. You doubt your own abilities."

"Forgive me for speaking out of line, but I don't think I am capable. I don't mean to question your judgment, Azula, but I don't think I'm ready to fight." A ghost of a smile appeared on her face when I mentioned her name, no title included.

"That is why I requested you here. As we continue our voyage to Ba Sing Se, I will continue your training. There is only so much the Academy can teach you, Saiya." She smiled wider as she spoke my name, putting my nerves at ease.

"Then I am more than honored to accompany you on this mission." I bowed once more, cursing myself to reverting back to my formal training.

"Will you cease bowing," she sounded a tad annoyed, "I get enough of that from the crew. I don't want my friends bowing to me; it's awkward on both our parts." I stood up, a small chuckle escaping me at her annoyed expression.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. You know how they have drilled it into us to 'respect those above is in ranking' and what not." We shared a smile before she stepped around her desk to stand in front of me.

"That's all I really ask for." She gently touched a stand of my hair that fell over my shoulder. "You really grew out your hair. It might get in the way when we train so I suggest you pull it back when we meet in the morning." I nodded at her words as she let go of my hair. She stepped back, her back turned to me and I was thrown off by the suddenness of her movements. "You are dismissed."

_She had reverted back to her closed off self it seemed._ I thought as I bowed once more, exiting the cabin to find my way towards my own room. _This will prove to be an interesting journey._

We had set off towards the Earth Kingdom not long after I had boarded. I wandered around the hallways of the ship that would serve as my home for the next few months; I might as well know where everything is. I soon ended up sitting on the deck, watching as the sun began to set over the horizon.

I'm not sure why, bet I felt more at peace around dusk than I did during the day. It was strange, I knew that for a fact, for fire benders were at their weakest at night. I glanced down at my wrists, staring at the cloth guards around both my wrists and what they concealed. It would be trouble if what they hid was discovered.

I looked back at the setting sun, a content sigh escaping my lips as I leaned back, resting my weight on my hands as I basked in the orange glow of the sunset. I heard steps behind me and paid them no heed even as I felt someone sit beside me. Cracking an eye opened, I looked at the form of Ty Lee as she mimicked my posture.

"You know, Azula requested you personally. She really did feel bad when we had to leave the Academy." she commented softly, looking out at the ocean. "She was looking forward to this year it seemed. Funny how she had a change of attitude after she began training with you."

"She told you about that?" I hadn't even told my friends about that due to the fact they had the same thoughts on the "cold-hearted" princess as did the rest of the Academy.

"She seemed so much more at peace when she did and I don't think I've seen her aura so pink before." Ty Lee smiled knowingly and looked at me once again. "It hasn't been as vibrant lately, having to deal with her father's orders, her brother's banishment, and the war. But maybe, with you here too, she'll brighten up again."

"Me? But you and Mai are her best friends. Surely you will have more of an impact than I ever would."

"Not necessarily. Yes, we have been able to coax her out of her closed up shell, but she reverts back to it once we leave. For every step forward, we go two back."

"Surely I didn't mean that much to her, did I?" I was surprised; this was news to me. "I figured that she saw me as nothing more than a training acquaintance at most." Though, I remembered her calling me her friend in her cabin earlier, so maybe I was wrong.

"She said that when she trained with you, she wasn't afraid to let go and be herself. She is the Princess after all. She had to fill the duties of a princess at the cost of her happiness. Though she comes off as cold and cruel, she is only being what is expected of her position."

That made sense; she couldn't be who she wanted to be because of who her father is. I made mental note to help with Ty Lee's silent request.

"I'll do my best to help her out. I did miss her when she left; the school seemed so much dimmer and, as Mai would put it, boring. I had no one to help me test my limits because after training with her for so long, I was able to almost reach her level. I've continued on until this point in hopes of showing her how much I've learned for her sake. A strive for excellence if you will."

"And I'm sure she'll enjoy it. She has been a tad irritable with the lack of a challenge amongst the soldiers. Maybe this way, you guys can reacquaint yourselves." She smiled at me once again before flipping to her feet; I was always amazed at her acrobatic skill. Which reminds me.

"Ty Lee?" She turned back and stopped walking, question plastered on her face. "Would it be too much to ask if you could help me out as well? If I was more flexible, I think it would help improve my bending."

"Of course, I'd be happy to! Goodnight, Saiya."

"Goodnight, Ty Lee." I waited until she left before I turned back to the ocean, the sun now long gone as the world was bathed in the glow of the half moon. "Well, it seems I have more than one mission here."

"And what do you mean by that?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden question, managing to almost slip off the ship in my surprise. A hand reached out to steady me as I held my heart in hopes to calm its erratic beating.

"Sweet Agni, you scared me!" I declared as I looked up at Azula. She simply smiled as she sat next to me, occupying Ty Lee's previous spot. "How did you learn to be so silent?"

"I trained with the Yu Yan archers." She simply replied. "What are you doing out here? Dinner's already been served."

"I could ask you the same question." She conceded to that as I continued. "I told you how oddly calmed I was at this time of night. Which was why I was always late to dinner at the Academy."

"I will never understand that about you."

"That makes two of us." We shared a small laugh as silence fell between us. "So how have you been, since you left the Academy? Ty Lee mentioned your brother's banishment. I had heard about it, but I've learned not to believe everything I hear at the Academy."

"He spoke up in a war meeting and my father took it as a sign of disrespect. Zuzu was challenged to an Agni Kai to which he refused to fight in. My father was upset at the lack of fight in my brother and burned his face and banished him. I haven't heard much from him since he left."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he's all right, but he is _your_ brother after all so he should be able to take care of himself." I paused, slyly staring at her. "You never answered my first question."

"Nice observation." She commented, smiling softly. "I've been as good as I can be for a Princess in a war."

"You're so different when you're away from everyone else." I muttered softly, stiffening up when I realized I said this aloud. I sat frozen as I awaited her response.

"Are you saying you want me to be mean to you?" She joked playfully, going so far to push my arm as I finally relaxed.

"Are you saying you want to be mean to me?" I questioned back.

"That is a high possibility." She seemed to ponder on the idea, stroking her chin in thought.

"Hey!" I pushed her back, causing her to burst into laughter.

"I was merely thinking on it. No need to worry." I still stared at her skeptically, waiting for her to budge. "Okay, I wasn't really thinking on it. Sheesh, and they say I'm intimidating. They haven't received your glare yet. I let out another laugh as I stood up.

"Let's go get some dinner. I'm _starving_." My stomach growled in agreement to the thought of food and she laughed. She took my offered hand and we made our way to the cafeteria. Once we entered, however, her demeanor changed and I almost didn't recognize her. She left my side to sit with Ty Lee and Mai at their own table. I let out a sigh as I gathered my food to sit with the other soldiers of the ship. _An interesting journey indeed.

* * *

_

Let me know your thoughts and concerns in a review. I am most likely going to keep this going. I already am writing up chapter 4.

_SwordSlayer  
_


End file.
